Lighthouse Shelter
Location: 'System 4 / Hillys '''Seen in: 'Beyond Good & Evil The '''Lighthouse shelter sits on top of a nameless and lonely island just south of Hillys City. The lighthouse was built by Pey'j in 2415, and is used as an orphanage, of which he and Jade—along with their dog Woof, take care of. Currently six orphans: Yoa, Zaza, Oumi, Fehn, Pablo and Kip, live there. The Lighthouse is later destroyed by the Alpha Section during a raid. __TOC__ Description On the first floor of the lighthouse is a large kitchen equipped with an old-fashioned stove and a device that looks like a cross between a refrigerator and a cupboard. There is also a much smaller den near the entrance where the kids often get warm by the fireplace while listening to the radio. The second floor has the bathroom, a sleeping mat for Woof, and two bedrooms: one for the kids and Pey'j, another for Jade. Her room has a desk and photographs covering her wall while the other one only has beds and a few toys lying around. There's also a billboard on the wall with Pey'j's Jet-Boots sketches taped to it. There's also a door on the same floor that leads to the staircase up to the top of the tower. This is where the light and force field mechanisms are located, though the shield can only be activated from the bottom. Outside, the path from the lighthouse slightly descends towards the edge of the island where a single tree stands. This is where Jade and Fehn practice their yoga moves and some of the kids spend time during the day. Yoa, particularly, is often seen next to the tree staring out to the sea. Hangar Right across the base of lighthouse is an underground passage that leads to the hangar where the hovercraft - and the hidden ship, the "Beluga" - are located. There's a passage to Pey'j's workshop here as well as sketches on the wall of the Jet-Boots From the entrance, a wooden ramp leads down to the piers at the tip of which the hovercraft is docked. There are several desks placed against the cave walls here where several gadgets and items are scattered. A crane-like device is also installed next to the vehicle's usual spot. When charged with an electric battery, it can transfer some of that power to the hovercraft and jump-start it. Though in the game, because the ship's motor was already in very bad shape, the effects wore off quickly. In the far end of the hangar appears to be a regular stone wall. Later in the game (after inputting the two correct codes on the consoles), the wall is revealed to be fake and actually hiding Pey'j's ship, the Beluga. A path carved into the stone heading slightly upwards will lead to the aircraft's platform. There is a desk here too where Jade can find the Beluga's check-up Mdisk. Pey'j's Workshop Inside the hangar is a small room which serves as Pey'j's workshop. It is equipped with an Mdisk decoder-player and several computers onto which the communication devices of the lighthouse are wired. There's also a machine stuck into the wall that is used to collect Mdisks from delivery robots. They simply have to plug themselves into the machine to let go of the Mdisk, which will drop into a dispenser and become available to Jade. This workshop is where Pey'j does his various inventions and repairs, as seen from all the blueprints and sketches lying around. Defense Mechanism The lighthouse has its own force field (which is operated by the Optima Service) that can protect the entire island from DomZ attacks and even from hungry Vorax that prowl around during the night. The only way to activate this shield is by pressing a panel at the base of the lighthouse. After doing so, an antenna-like device as well as the top platform of the tower will extend and produce the shield. A dial also shows if there's enough money in the user's Optima-account to operate the force field: it will glow green if everything's fine, red if there's a lack of units. If the latter siutation happens, a pre-recorded message will announce the shortage and block the electrical supply. The only way to restore the electricity and reactivate the shield is to transfer the missing amount of units to the Optima Service. Alpha Section Lighthouse Raid Upon the completion of the Alpha Section HQ, and immediately after the purchase of the stellar-motor, the Alpha Section destroys the Lighthouse shelter; taking all of the orphans with them. Due to the Alpha Section raid, everything from the top 'till the second floor has been destroyed, leaving the first and second floor partially intact. Lighthouse Specimens Like many other places on Hillys, the lighthouse is home of quite a number of animal species that Jade can capture on film in exchange for units. Human species *''Homo Sapiens (Modern Humanoid): regular humans that can also be found pretty much anywhere on Hillys (Jade, Zaza, Pablo, Kip and Yoa); *''Capra Sapiens ''(Bovyne Humanoid): anthropomorphic goat (Oumi and Fehn); *''Sus Sapiens ''(Swine Humanoid): anthropomorphic pig (Pey'j); Other species *''Adalia Octopuncata ''(Eight-spotted Ladybug): the red beetle flying inside the lighthouse that you'll automatically zoom on once you find the camera; *''Canis Canis (Domesticated Dog): the big fluffy white dog everybody calls Woof; *''Dipneustes Trilineatus (Lined Dipnoi): fish that can be found swimming by the docks in the hangar; *''Lampyris Campestris ''(Common Glowworm): the fireflies that come out at night near the tree outside the lighthouse; *''Larus Albus ''(White Gull): the seagulls flying around the island; *''Lutra Erecta (Two-legged Otter): an orange otter-like creature running in circles at the very top of the lighthouse; *''Musca Saprophagia'' (Detritus-eating Fly): a house fly that can be found after kicking the barrel in the kitchen; *''Priodontes Campestris (Field Armadillo): the orange armadillo at the base of the lighthouse and outside near the tree; *''Vorax Nocturnus (Night Vorax): the blue fanged fish that fly around at night. You can take a picture of them early if you head outside before setting the shield back up. For a complete list of specimens available on Hillys, please refer to the species article. Trivia *Most of the walls of the lighthouse were all scribbled on by the orphans. *The motives for building/starting an orphanage are never mentioned by neither Jade nor Pey'j. Category:Locations